hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Danula Planetwide Cyclone Season
The basin While the season is planetwide, all activity occurs in one ocean. The seasons use the Lucarius Wind Scale, with categories 1 - 9, as well as tropical depression, tropical storm, and severe tropical storm. The seasons officially run from June 1st to December 31st. However seasons can run from June 1st to June 1st of the next year, like the 2017 season which ran from June 3rd, 2017 to June 2nd, 2018, due to the seasons technically being year round from June 1st to June 1st next year due to a complex setup of the Danulean traditional new year occurring on June 1st and the official boundaries of the season. Lucarius Wind Scale (LWS) Tropical Depression: Under 39 mph(< 33.9 kn) Tropical Storm: 40-54 mph(34.8-46.9 kn) Severe Tropical Storm: 55-69 mph(47.8-60.0 kn) C1 Hurricane: 70-84 mph(60.8-73.0 kn) C2 Hurricane: 85-99 mph(73.9-86.0 kn) C3 Major Hurricane; 100-119 mph(86.9-103.4 kn) C4 Major Hurricane: 120-134 mph(104.3-116.4 kn) C5 Major Hurricane: 135-149 mph(117.3-129.5 kn) C6 Major Hurricane: 150-169 mph(130.3-146.9 kn) C7 Major Hurricane: 170-189 mph(147.7-164.2 kn) C8 Major Hurricane: 190-199 mph(165.1-172.9 kn) C9 Major Hurricane: Over 200 mph(> 173.8 kn) The season The 2019 Danula Planetwide Cyclone Season '''is an ongoing event in tropical cyclone formation in the Danulean basin. The season's official bounds are June 1 to December 31, however storms can form year round, and storms forming between January 1 to June 1 are considered part of the previous season. The first official prediction was announced on May 5th, 2019. It predicted average to above average activity for the season. Since then, several more agencies released their predictions, all predicting an above average season. The first system of the season developed on June 8th and eventually became Hurricane Anthony. The last system of June developed on June 25th, and eventually became a short lived storm named Belinda. In mid July, Chris developed, and eventually became the first major hurricane of the season as it reached its peak intensity as a category 6 hurricane, before weakening and becoming non tropical on July 21st. Four formed on July 31st, later peaking on August 1st, and becoming non-tropical on the same day. Early on August 1st, Delilah formed, eventually becoming the second most intense storm of the season at the time on August 3rd, as a category 5 major hurricane, and then starting a trek towards the United States of Danula coast, culminating in a hurricane force landfall on August 10th in Floodston city, and dissipation late on August 11th. There is currently one active tropical cyclones, Tropical Storm Erick. Season summary The first system of the season developed on June 8th, and quickly intensified to peak on June 12th as Hurricane Anthony, dissipating on June 13th, and becoming the second A named storm in a row to become a hurricane in June. On June 25th, a tropical depression formed, eventually becoming Tropical Storm Belinda, before becoming non-tropical on June 29th. On July 12th, Tropical Storm Chris formed, and quickly intensified, reaching peak intensity as a category 6 hurricane on July 15th, before weakening and dissipating on July 21st. Four formed on July 31st, later peaking and becoming non-tropical on August 1st, never reaching tropical storm status. On August 1st, Delilah formed, reaching peak intensity as a strong category 5 hurricane on August 3rd, and eventually starting a long journey towards the United States of Danula coast as it accelerated east-southeast, making landfall in Floodston City as a category 1 hurricane on August 10th and bringing severe rainfall into the area. The hurricane finally dissipated on August 11th. Seasonal forecasts '''Pre-season outlooks On May 5th, 2019, the DWFC issued its first prediction for the season, predicting average to above average activity, due to the La Nina that fueled the 2018 season still being predicted to be present for most of the 2019 season. On the same day, the DHC released its prediction, calling for a hyperactive season, HCHC calling for an above average season, HLMA predicting an above average to hyperactive season, and LCA predicting a hyperactive season. On the next day, the IMD released their prediction, predicting a hyperactive season due to favorable conditions. On May 14th, the NCWMC released their first prediction on the basin ever, predicting a hyperactive season. The NAHC released their initial prediction for the season on May 18th, predicting an average to above average season. On June 1st, the DWFC issued an updated forecast for the season, predicting above average activity still. On the same day, HMTCWC issued their first outlook on the basin in history, predicting a hyperactive season following the record breaking 2018 season. Mid-season outlooks On June 9th, the Hurricane Wars Hurricane Center predicted an above average season in their first outlook on the basin on record. On June 20th, the SHMC predicted an above average to hyperactive season, while on the next day, KWC predicted a hyperactive season, approaching the activity of 2018. The CGFC also predicted a hyperactive season on July 7th, with 25 named storms, 12 hurricanes, and 8 major hurricanes. On July 21st, the Staniper Cyclone Center issued their outlook for the season, predicting 32 named storms, 21 hurricanes, and 13 majors, with an overall hyperactive outlook. Systems Hurricane Anthony A Potential Tropical Cyclone was designated on June 3rd with low chances of formation. Over the next few days, as it moved east, its organization increased, and its chances of tropical cyclogenesis rose. At 12:00 UTC June 8th, it was found to have become a tropical depression. It slowly intensified, and was upgraded to a tropical storm at 12:00 UTC June 9th, and given the name Anthony. At 18:00 UTC June 10th, it became a severe tropical storm. It made landfall near Hotston city at 06:00 UTC June 12th, as a minimal category 1 hurricane. After landfall, it rapidly weakened, and eventually dissipated over land as a tropical depression, shortly after 12:00 UTC June 13th. Damages are being counted, but so far are estimated at 4 fatalities, and $20 million in damages. Tropical Storm Belinda A Potential Tropical Cyclone was designated on June 24th. On June 25th, at 18:00 UTC, it was designated a tropical depression due to high organization. Intensification continued, and at 18:00 UTC June 26th, the depression was upgraded to a tropical storm and named Belinda. Belinda continued intensifying, and reached its peak intensity as it made landfall at 06:00 UTC June 28th, with its pressure reaching 996 mbar and its wind speeds reaching 45 mph. After landfall, it weakened to a tropical depression as it moved over the island. Weakening continued, until 18:00 UTC June 29th, when Belinda degenerated into a remnant low. Its remnants dissipated just after 18:00 UTC on June 30th. Its impacts on land were minor, with no recorded damages or deaths. Hurricane Chris In early July, a disturbance developed over the Danulean Northern Main Development Region, and organized in favorable conditions. At 12:00 UTC July 12th, the DWFC deemed the disturbance to have become a tropical cyclone, and since it had confirmed storm force winds, it was immediately designated as Tropical Storm Chris. At 18:00 UTC July 14th, it intensified to a hurricane as confirmed by recon. DWFC confirmed that at 03:00 UTC July 15th, Chris became a major hurricane with 100 mph winds. Chris continued to intensify, and peaked at 18:00 UTC July 15th as a 155 mph category 6 hurricane, after which it started to weaken. Chris weakened below major hurricane status at 06:00 UTC July 18th, after which its rate of weakening slowed down. It weakened below hurricane status on July 19th. At 18:00 UTC July 21st, it degenerated into a remnant low. It dissipated at 18:00 UTC July 22nd, when it was absorbed by a larger disturbance. Since Chris did not impact any land areas, it did not cause any damages or fatalities. Tropical Depression Four In late July, a tropical disturbance was given low chances of tropical cyclone formation. It received little model support, and its chances were slightly lowered as it neared land areas. However, as model support rapidly increased, so did its chances of formation. Eventually, as it was moving over land areas, its formation was guaranteed. At 18:00 UTC July 31st, just as it entered the Darafura Sea, DWFC estimates found the system to have a closed circulation, which resulted in its designation as a tropical depression, since it had 30 mph winds. Its formation was unusual, since it formed just barely on land. The depression slowly intensified, eventually peaking at 12:00 UTC August 1st, with wind speeds of 35 mph, and a pressure of 1004 mbar. It became non-tropical at 18:00 UTC, when its circulation became open, thus not qualifying for tropical cyclone criteria. Its impacts on land were minor, with no reported damages and no recorded deaths. Hurricane Delilah In late July, a tropical disturbance formed over the Main Development Region of the Damala Ocean. It organized while producing showers over water, eventually gaining Invest designation. At 18:00 UTC July 31st, it was determined to have been near formation. At 00:00 UTC August 1st, the DWFC determined the disturbance to have developed into a tropical cyclone, and it was immediately given tropical storm designation, receiving the name Delilah. Delilah intensified, and attained hurricane status at 18:00 UTC August 2nd. After that, rapid intensification started, culminating in Delilah reaching peak intensity at 18:00 UTC August 3rd, with 140 mph category 5 status. Afterwards, Delilah rapidly weakened due to worsening conditions. At 00:00 UTC August 5th, Delilah weakened below major hurricane status, as its eye collapsed and clouded over. Finally, at 00:00 UTC August 7th, Delilah weakened below hurricane status, with winds of 65 mph. However, its weakening was short lived, as it reattained hurricane status at 18:00 UTC August 8th. The hurricane slowly intensified up until it made landfall, at 12:00 UTC August 10th, as a 80 mph category 1 hurricane, with a pressure of 984 mbar. While the conditions for Delilah to intensify a lot more before landfall were present, the storm's fast forward motion denied any further intensification than 5 miles per hour per day. After landfall, it weakened. By 06:00 UTC August 11th, Delilah had weakened to a mere tropical depression, and at 18:00 UTC, ended its long and destructive track, becoming a remnant low over the southern United States of Danula. Reports of a 5 foot storm surge were confirmed all across the Floodston state coastline, and reports of 25 inches of isolated rainfall are currently being verified. Floodston city has confirmed at least 15 inches of rainfall, with disastrous flooding being reported. Damages are being assessed right now, but the estimates are up to $20 billion in damages, with Delilah being the worst flooding event in the area since Hurricane Stan of 2018. 17 deaths are confirmed so far from the hurricane, all concentrated in Floodston City. Tropical Storm Erick In mid August, a disturbance developed in the Darafura Sea, and was given a low chance of formation. However, as it slowly moved east, its probabilities were increased as conditions became more favorable, and at 12:00 UTC August 13th, the formation of a small tropical depression was confirmed, making it the sixth system of the season. The depression intensified into a tropical storm at 18:00 UTC of the same day, and was given the name Erick. Erick is currently expected to move east-southeast and intensify a little, before weakening, and striking Germania within 3 days, likely not as a tropical cyclone. No tropical cyclone related watches are issued. Storm names These are the names that will be used to name tropical cyclones in the 2019 season. This list was last used in 2017 and will be used for the next time in 2021, with the exception of the names retired due to their impacts. Category:Fictional basins